dae69
by mukuro.rokudo.140
Summary: Cerita yang gaje tentang dae69... don't like don't read...


saya orang baru di sini... jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang gaje atau aneh-aneh...

disclaimer :: KHR milik amano akira... fic ini sudah psti milik saya

Warning :: Gaje banget , OOC tingkat nanas (?) , di jamin aneh 100%... dan ga ada humor nya sama sekali

Pair : Dae69

Oh iya... ini Daemon yang ngomong...

so... LET'S START

* * *

1. Pada Pandangan pertama~

Namaku Daemon Spade... Cowok paling cool dan paling kece di sekolah ini...dan entah kenapa saking kece nya... Pada suatu pagi yang indah nan damai pas mau sekolah... sebuah teriakan fansgirl ku menembus dari telinga kanan keluar ke telinga kiri, teriakan yang luarbiasa setara dengan wanita eh pria berambut panjang yang bernama Squalo. Setelah teriakan itu 'agak' mulai mereda... aku melirik jam yang berbentuk setengah nanas setengah semangka (?) dan seketika mataku melotot melihat jam ku sudah jam 6.30 pagi!. Lalu dengan cepat lari ke kamar mandi... setelah mandi aku dengan cepat ganti baju layaknya tentara yang diperintahkan oleh komandan nya yang diberi waktu mengganti pakaian selama 1 menit. Setelah itu aku lari kebawah memakai sepatu dand dengan kecepatan kilat aku ke sekolah.

.

Fuuuhh... hampir saja aku terlambat tadi...kalau tidak aku sudah dicincang oleh mbah alaude selaku ketua kedisplinan di sekolah. Sampai di sekolah aku dengan kecepatan superhero semangka (?) melesat ke kelas ku... Tapi... sayangnya.. nasib ku buruk hari ini.. Fansgirl ku yang tadi nya ada di depan rumah ku dengan teriakan bohay mereka.. mengelilingi di depan kelas sehingga membuat ku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas...berbagai macam teriakan yang luarbiasa merusak telinga ku dalam waktu 0,001 detik.. Teriakan yang berupa lamaran dan teriakan layaknya fansgirl yang udah lama ga ketemu atau lihat idola nya seperti :

"Daemon, jadi pacar aye dong~~"

"Daemon, I LOVE YOU BUNGG...! " (?)

"Mas Daemon~ akang makin kece dehh~~"

"Akang Daemon kenapa dikau meninggalkan diriku..?"

"Daemon anakku! IBU RINDU KAMU"

baik yang itu lupakan dulu...

Dengan setiap lamaran yang mereka keluar dan "dengan"... saya tekankan "DENGAN" oke itu lebay,lanjut! dengan tentu saja saya tolak lamaran itu satu per satu... meski dengan rayuan mereka yang luarbiasa kelas ikan terbang.. saya tetap "TOLAK" ... tapi tetap saja...mereka ga mau menyerah... dan setelah saya keluarin tolakan saya, mereka langsung narik narik tangan saya untuk menerima lamaran mereka...

oh pliss haruskah saya bernyanyi seperti Rini idol?

"AKU bukan boneka boneka boneka" sambil nari salsa...? oooo~~ itu tidak bisa... oraisoo! oke.

back to story!

saat tragedi yang sangat menyedihkan terjadi... tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang wanita eh laki laki ... yang sama berpucuk nanas dengan ku... wah akhirnya ada juga yang senasib dengan ku. Karena penasaran aku melirik ke wajah nya...

dan entah karena emang jodoh gue atau emang leher nya yang pegel atau emang dia naksir gue atau mau ngikut tragedi tarik tambang ini...

dia noleh ke arah gue...

pada saat itu lah pandangan pertama kami...

dan akhirnya aku akui dari semua fansgirl yang kece-kece yang bohay bohay ...

yang alay nan lebay nya kelas ikan teri ..

yang banci sekelas dengan mbak lussuria

hanya dia, saya tekankan DIA sekali lagi saya tekan kan HANYA DIA

yang paling unyu, kece , awsome and beatiful tentunya ... meski dia adalah laki laki... but who cares? HE'S MINE !

widihh... baik lanjut...

setelah itu dia tersenyum kepada ku dan masuk ke kelas nya... dan seketika saya merasa seperti terbang ke atas langit terbang ke atas nya lagi...sampai kehabisan nafas lalu balik lagi ke bumi tercinta~ dimana nanas dan semangka bersarang (?)

dan setelah kejadian yang INDAH itu terjadi... saya terselamatkan dengan suara bel tanda masuk... dan fansgirl yang dari tadi narik narik aku langsung balik ke markas masing-masing... dan saya kembali ke sarang tempat saya belajar...

* * *

Semenjak kejadian aku bertemu dengan Bidadari nanas (?) ku... aku jadi semakin bengong mikiran dia...ah... memang ya kayak lagu bang Haji Roma Irama

Pada pandangan pertama awal kita berjumpaa~~~ yeaaaa~~ JUDYY! oke yang itu lupakan...

dan entah kenapa pada suatu hari yang sangat cerah di sekolah tempat berkumpul nya orang orang kece serta gaje... Pas lagi shufflin(?) di koridor sekolah yang sepi... orang yang berpucuk nanas itu lewat...ah mungkin memang jodoh kali... dia tersenyum pada ku.. aihh unyu banget... karena rasa ingin tahu yang besar untuk mengetahui nama nya... akhir nya aku ajak kenalan...

"Kalo boleh tau... nama mu siapa..?"

"Mukuro Rokudo.." Ah... nama yang terindah dari antara peliharaan nanas nanas (?) ku selama ini~

"Muku kelas berapa..?"

" Eh? ng... aku kelas 9B..."

"eh? berarti kelas kita dekat dong...!"

" ah? beneran..? emang nya kamu kelas berapa...?"

"aku... kelas 9E..!" #plaak (Ad:bukan nya itu malah kejauhan Spade? Spade: hah masa? Ad: kamu salah masuk kelas nih... balik ke TK sonoo #ok back to story )

"ngomong ngomong by the way , go to the way... on the way to bus way... saya belum tau nama akang..."

"oh... iya... Namaku Daemon Spade... senang berkenalan dengan muku~"

setelah berkata begitu dia tersenyum dan pamit pergi... Ah senang nya... bisa tau nama nya...nama nya kece amatt...Oke ... kalo gituu...Besok aku akan mencari tau semua tentang diri nya HAHAHAHA! Saat nya ganti profesi dari Pengoleksi Miniatur nanas and semangka (?) jadi Stalker setengah nanas dan semangka YEAA!

#to be continue ._.

* * *

Ah... sepertinya ... cerita nya kependekkan dan pastinya gaje sekali... maaf deh minna-san kalo gaje... saya baru the first time ginian... jadi tolong minta kritikan atau comment nya ya alias REVIEW and thanks yang udah READ FIC gaje ini... sekian~~... saya tunggu lagi di episode selanjut nya...!


End file.
